


Not funny

by themegalosaurus



Series: SPN episode codas [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dissociation, Episode Tag, Episode: s12e11 Regarding Dean, Gen, Hurt Sam Winchester, Season/Series 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themegalosaurus/pseuds/themegalosaurus
Summary: Coda to 12x11. After Dean's little joke.





	Not funny

(sam like physically reining himself in when dean’s laughing because the wave of relief is almost overwhelming, he feels like he’s gonna choke as he swallows the lump in his throat, and like he gets it, it’s funny, haha because imagine if it hadn’t worked, gosh imagine that, sam wouldn’t have anybody at all even the thin pretence of an anchor to tie him down to reality, just him and his vacant brother in a sea of post-it notes and the continual uncertainty about whether he’s dreaming or waking or still in the goddamn cage, no foundation stone to balance on and christ knows things can feel precarious enough as it is)

(he wakes in the middle of the night gasping for air, heaving in scraping breaths like he’s drowning)


End file.
